


Sollozos de ángel

by deepwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CASTIEL DESERVES BETTER, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Light Angst, spn 12x12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwinchester/pseuds/deepwinchester
Summary: Spoilers del episodio 12x12 de Supernatural.------Castiel está llorando. Sam y Dean intentarán animar a su amigo.





	

[Ambientado después del episodio 12x12] 

En el búnker solo se podía oír a Deán cogiendo un par de cervezas de la cocina y a Sam, sentándose en una de las sillas que hay allí. Mary había vuelto a marcharse y Cas fue a su habitación en el instante en el que habían entrado en el búnker.  
Algo perturbó esa tranquilidad, empezó como un leve parpadeo de las luces de la cocina, y siguió con un ruido agudo y ensordecedor que se hacía más y más fuerte a cada momento. Sam y Dean sabían que ese era el ruido de los ángeles cuando hablaban con su verdadera voz. Los dos corrieron hacia el cuarto de Castiel y le vieron sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama y con su cara entre las manos. Sam se acercó rápidamente, se agachó a su lado y le rodeó con el brazo.  
– ¿Cas? –dijo Dean. En ese instante el sonido paró y los brillantes ojos del ángel miraron a los cazadores.  
– ¿Que ocurre? –preguntó Sam.  
Castiel se quedó callado, mirando en dirección al suelo como si estuviera avergonzado.  
– No es nada, solo estoy agotado por todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Marchaos –Cas intentó levantarse pero vio a Dean acercarse y sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, enfrente de él.  
– Puedes contarnos lo que ocurre Cas, somos tus amigos. Hoy has estado a punto de morir, es normal que te sientas raro, Sam y yo conocemos bien la sensación, creeme.   
– Es solo que... Soy débil. ¿Cuántas veces he estado en peligro de muerte? Y todas las veces habéis tenido que salvarme.  
– Eso es lo que nosotros hacemos, salvarnos los unos a los otros.– dijo Sam, que ya había apartado su brazo pero que seguía estando cerca del ángel.  
– Si, de eso se trata la familia. A nosotros nos importas mucho. Nosotros... Nosotros te queremos también Cas. Tienes que saber eso –Dean puso la mano en la rodilla de Cas y apretó ligeramente.– Además, tu nos has salvado muchas veces, no eres débil. Alguien débil no hubiera podido aguantar al diablo mismo.  
Castiel sonrió ligeramente. Antes de que sacara a Dean del infierno no sabía lo que era tener libertad, eso es algo que le enseñaron los Winchester, a tomar sus propias decisiones. Él decidió quedarse con Sam y Dean en la tierra, él les había salvado muchas veces y no debía estar avergonzado porque de vez en cuando haya sido al revés.  
– Teneis razón. Ahora debería irme, debo seguir buscando al nephilim. –Esta vez si se levantó y se colocó un poco la corbata, que llevaba torcida.  
– ¡Espera Cas! –dijo Sam– ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un rato más? Podríamos ver la tele o algo.  
El ángel se lo pensó, ellos parecían querer que se quedara y  no había ninguna noticia nueva del hijo de Lucifer o su madre. Asintió y al instante Dean sonrió.  
– ¡Bien! Pues... ¿Quién quiere una cerveza?


End file.
